Unexpected Future
by NxE-Forever
Summary: Lucy and Gray found a spell book in the guild's library and Gray decided to recite a spell. A spell that allows one to see the future. What will happen next? One-Shot! XD


Hey Everyone, I know I didn't update I Love My Rival but that is cause I was busy with this one-shot! XD Hope you will enjoy it! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

****Dedicated to: KnightScales15 and Kirihara-sama**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Future<br>**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the guild. Lucy and Gray were in the guild library, browsing through some books to pass time.<p>

"Lucy, check out this book," Gray said as he climbed down the ladder, with a dark green book in his hands.

"What is it, Gray?" Lucy asked as she walked towards the ladder.

"It looks different. There is no title at all," Gray replied, turning the book back and forth to indicate that there was no title.

Lucy took hold of the book and flipped through the pages before muttering, "Um… Looks like they are spells…"

"Spells?" Gray exclaimed and grabbed hold of one end of the book, "Look at this spell, it is called 'The Future'. Let's recite it!"

"No way!" Lucy formed an 'X' using her hands, "Remember the last time Natsu recited a spell? I don't ever want to experience it ever again!"

"It is alright. All we have to do is recite with another person's name who is not around us. Let's go up and show it everyone else," Gray smiled and walked up to the guild hall.

"Gray…" Lucy sighed and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>~In the guild hall~<strong>

"Gray, what have you got there?" Mira asked.

"Some spell book." Gray answered and sat down in front of the bar. Lucy settled down beside him.

"A spell book?" Levy popped up beside Gray. Gajeel also settled down beside Lucy.

"Yes. And I am going to recite a spell," Gray smirked, "I know just whose name to use."

"What?" Levy exclaimed.

"Relax. Nothing is going to happen to us. Look at the spell," Gray held out the book.

_To know the future,_

_Beyond our eyes,_

_We call upon a mighty spirit for its help._

_To catch a glimpse of the future of,_

_(Place the full name of a person, who is not present),_

_Oh mighty spirit help us!_

"Gee hee. I love this idea," Gajeel smirked, knowing what name Gray was going to use.

Gray smirked, stripping down his shirt.

"I feel bad for Natsu, though." Lucy said.

"C'mon, Lucy. Aren't you interested to know who Natsu is going to go out with?" Gray asked.

"I'm in," Lucy immediately agreed with a glint in her eyes. Everyone sweat dropped at how easy it was to convince Lucy.

"Ok. I am going to recite the spell. Get ready," Gray said and started reciting the spell, "To know the future, beyond our eyes, we call upon a mighty spirit for its help. To catch a glimpse of the future of, Natsu Dragneel, Oh mighty spirit, help us!"

A white flash appeared, followed by a huge cloud of smoke. The whole guild's attention turned towards the bar. Once the cloud cleared, a huge screen appeared. Mira ran out of the bar to see the screen. Everyone took their seats to witness what is going to happen next.

"Hey, everyone!"a cheery voice was heard and a small guy, at a size of a baby appeared. (More like the Arcobaleno from KHR)

"How is that a mighty spirit?" Gajeel and Gray shouted.

"That was mean," the small guy said. He had a white dress shirt with a black tie. His sleeved was folded up till his elbow and he wore a black jeans. He had silver hair which was somewhat like Gray's hairstyle.

"Gray! He is so cute! How could you say that?" Lucy chided.

Gray signed, "Could we just get on with seeing the future?"

"Alright. Just watch this screen and you would be able to see the future of Natsu Dragneel. And maybe catch a glimpse of your own. By the way my name is Blake," Blake said and jumped down to settle on Lucy's lap. Gray just glared at Blake as Lucy hugged Blake closer to her.

The screen light up and everyone sat up straight, watching the screen with anticipation.

3…2…1 and a white light appeared on the screen.

"We are going to go 5 years into the future!" Blake exclaimed and Natsu appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>~5 years into the future~<strong>

Natsu was walking down the street with his hand behind his head. He had grown taller. His clothes changed to a dark grey jeans and a black coat and the usual scarf wrapped around his neck tugged beautifully inside is coat. His hair did not have spikes. It was flattened down. In all, he had changed a lot in fact; he looked more matured.

Happy was walking by his side. Happy did not change much but he was now wearing a sailor shirt with his green sack hanging around his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>~The present~<strong>

"Is it me or did Natsu just got handsome?" Lucy asked in awe.

"I think he did," the other girls in the guild answered back.

"Who knew Natsu had something in him?" Macao said.

"It's true. Looks like he will make a good lady killer, in near future" Wakaba said and laughed. The girls nodded.

"Tch, I'm more handsome than Flame Brain" Gray mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Future~<strong>

"Natsu," Happy pulled Natsu's jeans.

"Yes?" Natsu stopped walking and look down at Happy.

"Can you give me some jewels?" Happy asked, "I want to buy something for Charle."

Natsu smiled, "Here!" He took out the jewels from his jeans pocket and gave it to Happy.

"Thanks, Natsu. Bye!" Happy said and flew off.

"Remember to come back home!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied before he disappeared. Natsu smiled as he thought of how long his blue companion had tried to get Charle to go on a date with him.

"Time for me to head home," Natsu said as he pulled his scarf, slightly, to loosen it.

Natsu walked down the street, wondering how much had changed in five years.

Soon, Natsu stopped in front of a small metal gate, opening it.

* * *

><p><strong>~Present~<strong>

"Wow! Is that his house? It is much bigger than his present one," Lucy said.

"Yes. That is his new house," Blake replied.

"Gray! Buy me a house like that!" Lucy shouted, looking at Gray.

Gray blushed and looked away, "Why would I?"

Lucy smiled and held his hand. Gray held it back.

* * *

><p><strong>~Future~<strong>

Natsu opened the house door and shouted, "I'm home!"

"Welcome home," a voice of a lady replied.

Natsu smiled and took off his coat and the shirt under it, leaving his upper body visible of a few scars. He folded up his jeans till right under his knees. Then he made his way to the room at the far end of his house.

The room was painted pink, just like Natsu's hair. In the middle of the room was a white cradle. Natsu went in front of the cradle and looked at a baby girl sleeping inside it. He smiled and gently picked up the baby girl. She had pink hair just like Natsu and had brown eyes. The baby stirred from her sleep and opens her eyes to meet with Natsu's.

"How's my princess doing?" he said with much care, softly poked the baby's cheek.

"Uhhaa…"the baby girl giggled and caught Natsu's finger with her hand.

Natsu grinned showing all his teeth. The baby girl looked at his finger and quickly bit it. Natsu allowed her to chew on his finger as she looked cute doing that and also because she did not have any teeth so it did not hurt him.

Natsu moved down and kissed her forehead, shocking the baby. She stopped chewing on Natsu's hand and used both her hand and caught Natsu's face. Natsu's eyes widened at the baby's sudden movement. The baby examined Natsu's face for a short while before hitting it and giggling to herself.

Natsu let out a small laugh at his child, "You are one amazing child like your mother."

* * *

><p>~<strong>Present<strong>~

"Is that Natsu's child?" Lucy asked, "She is adorable!" The other members of the guild nodded in agreement.

"Aye, that is Natsu's child! He is married!" Blake said.

"That guy is married? Seriously? How could someone as dense as him, be married?" Gray exclaimed in shock, "And how come he has scars? I'm supposed to be the one with cool scars."

The guild members signed at Gray's reaction while Lucy sighed.

"Could we just get on with the future?" Gajeel shouted, "Aren't you guys interested to see who Natsu marries?"

"Aye Sir!" Everyone immediately agreed, eager to know which idiot decided to marry Natsu.

"Juvia does not think it is anyone in this guild, though unless it is Lisanna-san," Juvia said while some other nodded in agreement.

"If Natsu wants to marry Lisanna, he will have to go through me first!" Elfman shouted.

Evergreen immediately glared at Elfman shutting him up.

"On with the show then," Blake said and clicked the play button.

* * *

><p><strong>~Future~<strong>

"You think I'm amazing?" A voice was heard at the doorstep.

Natsu turned his head to face the owner of the voice. A red-headed lady clad in a blue skirt and plain white dress shirt with black boots was standing against the door rail. She was smiling at Natsu with her arms crossed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Present~<strong>

Everyone was staring at the screen awestruck.

"E-erza is Natsu's w-w-w-wife?" Gray stuttered.

"Yes!" Blake exclaimed.

"Erza is definitely an…..idiot!" The whole guild roared in unison. Small conversations started forming from all over the guild.

Lucy was too shock to say anything. She was thinking, 'How did Erza fall for Natsu? When did they start? Are they together now? Why Erza? Seriously, why Erza? Was Erza really dumb?'

"Silence!" the guild door slammed open, revealing a short old man.

"Master, you're back?" Mira shouted in shock.

Master walked forward and sat on top of a table in front of the screen, "Continue the show. I want to what will happen."

The guild sighed in relief and sweat-dropped at the same time. Blake smiled and continued the show.

* * *

><p><strong>~Future~<strong>

"Not really." Natsu answered, "My princess is way better."

Erza raised an eyebrow and walked over to Natsu. Natsu placed out the baby for Erza and Erza took her into her arms.

"It is her feeding time, now. If you'd mind, could you get out of the room," Erza ordered.

Natsu grinned, "I don't wanna."

"Just get out of the room, would you?" Erza asked again

"I don't wanna," Natsu answered back.

Erza glared at him but Natsu appeared not affected with a smile never leaving his face.

"You know something Erza? Being married to you for two years, the glare does not affect me." Natsu smirked.

Erza sighed and pushed him out of the room, "Once I feed her, she will fall asleep. We will continue this later."

"One kiss?" Natsu asked and moved his face forward.

Erza smiled at him and shut the door on his face. Natsu pouted and walked off to his bathroom for a shower.

Around 15 minutes later, Natsu came out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lower body. Erza was sitting on the bed waiting for Natsu.

"Is Aki sleeping already?" Natsu asked as he changed to his shorts.

"Ya, Akiko is sleeping." Erza said and looked at him, "What did you mean by my glare does not affect you anymore?"

"Cause you are weaker than me." Natsu grinned.

Erza glared at him before walking away. Natsu's smile dropped and he caught Erza around her waist.

"N-natsu?" Erza stuttered in surprise.

Natsu buried his face into her hair, "Erza…I'm sorry…"

Erza facial features saddened, "Why Natsu?" she asked, even though she knew where this conversation will lead to. They had been through this around 20 times already.

"For what I did last year…" Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu, I'm already over it. Can we stop this?" Erza said.

"How can you be over it, Erza? I hurt you! I made you lose our first child! I made you lose all your magic!" He shouted with cracking voice as he spun Erza around to face him, "How…Erza?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Present~<strong>

"E-erza lost all her magic powers?" Gray asked with shock.

"Yes. There was an incident which led to such consequences." Blake replied.

"Couldn't anything be done?" Gray shouted at Blake. Blake shrugged.

"Gray! It is not Blake's fault. It was Natsu's." Master said and Gray immediately shut his trap and quietly said down.

Master, then, turned his head to face Blake, "Is there anything we could do to stop it?"

Blake smiled, "Why don't you watch what is going to happen first?"

Master thought for a second, "Let's see what will happen next."

* * *

><p><strong>~Future~<strong>

Erza smiled faintly, and hugged Natsu, burying her face into his chest, "You know Natsu? It just doesn't matter anymore. It's been one year already."

Natsu's gaze softened, "But your magic had been everything to you, even that child. You were so eager to give birth to it."

"Natsu let me get this straight for the last time. I don't care about what happen before. I'm over it. You and Akiko mean everything to me now. Plus, ever since Master's thrashing and lecture, you have changed. You became more matured. You became a good father and husband. I don't care about the past. I have forgiven you so please, Natsu. Just please, let's not start talking about this anymore. Promise me?" Erza asked.

Natsu looked at Erza, who was staring at him, and his gaze softened further. He placed his right hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. Erza tighten her hug on Natsu and kissed him back, passionately.

Soon, they needed to part for air.

"I…promise…Erza," Natsu said through deep breaths.

Erza leaned on her forehead against his and smiled, "Thanks, Natsu. I don't want to talk about that incident ever, ever again. You get me?"

Natsu grinned, "Aye!"

Erza closed the distance between them and sealed her lips with his. She unwrapped her arms from his waist and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Natsu replied by hugging Erza tighter and kissing back.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>~Present~<strong>

"So Master Makarov, do you want to do anything to change the outcome?" Blake asked.

Master seemed to have thought for a second before replying, "If Erza is happy, I do not want to change anything. Let me leave it the way it is."

"But, what about Erza's powers?" Gray asked.

"Erza's doesn't mind it, so I don't see why we need to." Master said, calmly. Gray decided to keep quiet again.

"Now that this is over, can we see who rang the bell?" Gajeel asked.

"Very well!" Blake said.

'He must be really interested in the future….' the guild members thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~Future~<strong>

They stopped kissing and Erza immediately went out the room to open the door while Natsu hurried to put on some clothes.

Soon, Natsu was out of the room only to find Lucy, Gray and their son, Zach, in their house. Lucy's hair was longer and she did not tie it up anymore. Gray's hair was longer and still in a messy state but it was amazing to see that his clothes were still on him. Zach was a three year old blonde with green eyes. Many found it a surprise that he had green eyes as neither his father nor mother had them.

* * *

><p><strong>~Present~<strong>

"Is that my son?" Lucy asked, staring at the small boy.

"I guess it is Lu-chan." Levy said, "It looks like Gray, except for the hair and eye colour."

"I can't believe you got married to Lucy, Gray! She definitely deserves someone better than you!" Cana shouted.

"What did you say, sober?" Gray shouted back with a tick visible on his forehead.

"You heard me!" Cana mocked.

"I am good enough for Lucy! Get that right!" Gray shouted and the guild members laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Future~<strong>

"Ice pop, why are you here?" Natsu asked and sat beside Erza on their couch.

"We just wanted to visit Erza!" Lucy said and looked at Erza, "Erza, why didn't you come back to the guild for a visit?"

"I was busy at home, Lucy. Sorry, taking care of Akiko is difficult. You should know, right?" Erza answered.

"I guess so. Erza, if you need any help with Akiko call me. I will come and also bring Zach along. He seems to like Akiko, a lot," Lucy said and looked at her son.

Zach was beside Akiko's cradle, watching her sleep peacefully, with a blush on his cheek. Lucy and Erza smiled at the scene in front of them. However, Gray retorted and Natsu growled. This earned them a glare each from their respective wives.

They immediately turned away causing both wives to giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>~Present~<strong>

"Gray! Fight me!" a loud, cheerful bellowed through the guild and jerked everyone.

In a flash of a lightning, Blake and the screen disappeared.

Everyone looked towards the door and found a pink dragon-slayer smiling at them, dumbly. Then, his hands engulfed in flames as he charged for Gray. Lucky enough for Gray, Erza entered in time and shouted at Natsu.

"Haha, Flame-brain!" Gray laughed as Erza scolded Natsu for trying to pick a fight.

"Gray!" Lucy chided Gray before smiling at the future couple in front of them.

In fact, almost everyone was doing the same. Everyone knew they had to keep this a secret or else the future might get messed up.

* * *

><p>Review Please! XD<p> 


End file.
